Final Battle: OC submit
by stellajones
Summary: JL & YJ vs. Shadows. It ends now, no matter which way it goes, neither side is giving unless completely defeated or winning a total victory. OC's wanted!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so I decided that we need a good old fashioned "final battle" story. And it needs OC's. Just 'cause OC's are good infantry. So here's your chance. If you've ever wanted to be a hero, if you've ever had a dream of a character, if you've ever just wanted someone in a story not by you, tell me your ideas. I have six already, but I need heroes, villains, civilians even, though I might not use the civvies, unless they're in the army or something.

It's going to be JL vs. Shadows. YJ is going to be the main characters but occasionally even I get overdosed on JL stuff, so I will write side chapters on the OC's. Especially if their good. Don't worry about them being overly complicated, I have and OC that has five different personalities, weaknesses in everyone. Form Below.

Name:

Good/Evil/Civilian/Neutral:

Age:

Birthday: (Optional)

Alias:

School: (Optional)

Parents: (Please note if any are dead, missing or arrested for relatives)

Siblings:

Other Relatives:

Powers:

Potential Weaknesses: (we can't have completely indestructible people, sorry)

Appearance:

Height:

Weight:

Skin Color:

Ethnicity:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Alias Clothing:

Identifying Features:

Weapons:

Sexual Orientation:

Special Relationships among JL or Shadows or anywhere else: (might not use this as much, but still put it!) 

Special Skills:

Background:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- So I have more than enough good people, I need some evils and you can include neutrals because they aren't allowed to stand on the sidelines anymore. Anti-heroes would be good too. Announcing allies before next Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

So, here we are.

I stopped getting entries, so I assume that's the last of you.

Here are the characters and (if I made any) changes to their personality or backgrounds.

**Mine own (yes, I did that on purpose):**

Comet/Stella Jones

Night/Tom Jones

Moonlight/Katrina "Katie" Tran

Starlight/Catherin "Cat" Joice

Shock/Cameron "Cam" Frank

Firefly/Angel/Psycho/Ashley/Rachel Lodsman

**Heroes:**

Female-Icy Charm/Marina Ice- no charm speaking, I have a hypnotist already plus, that's just overly awesome

Female-Notch/Avery Hale

Female-Valkyrie/Ophelia- Parents are missing, moved away to look for them

Female-Mockingjay/Syrena Delmont

Male-Ace/Damian

Male-Near/Matt- too many telepaths, can only read minds for a moment before having to pull out

Male-Lawliet/Leo

Female-Cyber/Hotaru Kord- interfering with radio waves causes major nausea and she cannot use powers for short time after

Female-Quicksilver/Q/Tanniri Tholec- no one really likes her because she's snarky and Hawkgirl has some sort of vendetta against her (sorry for making her a scapegoat she's still pretty awesome)

Wow… That's a lot of females… thanks to Abagale Mystery 12 for her guys

Everyone is pretty cool, that's why I took everyone (pretty much, I too lazy to go to profiles or anything like that).

Oh, and if you put anybody in YJ(or the JL), I booted them, they have to learn to trust each other quickly, and that won't work as well if I interrupt the dynamic the team already had…

And the adults just want the battle done with, so they call in EVERYONE they've EVER met that was REMOTELY nice to them… minus Q, she is just super BAMF in my mind. And everyone who has a sword, be prepared for an awkward moment for sword peoples!

Now, on to my second favorite:

**Anti-Heroes!**

There's really only one of these so…

Blade/Dean Michs

He was pretty cool, so I didn't change anything.

And technically Psycho could count as an anti-hero… maybe

Now, my FAVORITES!

**Villians**

Hehehe you guys are amazing at these.

I.Q./Ivan Quinn (love love love the name)

The Ringmaster/Troy Harken (I'm gonna have fun with him and Robin, just think of the PUNS!)

The Ghost Child/Kyrie Banquo

Eris/Natalia Markham

Nyx/Julieta Markham (we got a twin thing going on, funsies)

Fox/Vivian Hale

Fatale/Fabienne Reno

Wow, you guys really like girls. Like REALLY like girls. Gonna have to make more male mainstream villains appear than female, but you know what, my team is mostly girls so, I can't complain.

These are the people, look for them around (officially, like on the number for fanfiction, 4) the third chapter (I like prologues). It won't be that long, I already have prologue- Ch.2 done, and the only reason my guys appear in Ch.2 is because I was really inspired for a KF-Moonlight-Starlight-Artemis scene so I needed to get them in there.

Enjoy !


End file.
